


The Art of the Moment

by Mishael



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 05:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12269943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishael/pseuds/Mishael
Summary: There are moments that touch something deep inside, which must be grasped and treasured before they're gone.





	The Art of the Moment

The office was awash with a golden glow. It had been for some time, given the ship's positioning around the nearest star; but for whatever reason, the light suddenly pulled on something within Eli, and he looked up, the datapad in his hand dropping silently into his lap.

A small device positioned around his right ear played quiet music beneath his thoughts and concentration, a habit from his younger days that he managed to continue even now, allowed only as long as he did not let it interfere with his duties. As it was, he only ever used the device in his own quarters or in Thrawn's office when the two of them were alone and working.

Something about the combination of the warm light—an unusual occurrence in this office, aboard a starship—and the soft music made Eli pause. The room looked so different in this light, less cold, more...home-like. Or, at least, more comfortable. Thrawn sat silently in his command chair, focused intently on his own datapad as he read and made notes on a second one. He sat relaxed in his chair, and from Eli's position, the sunlight highlighted Thrawn's profile, catching the blue-black strands of hair and illuminating his uniform. The pale light behind him rivaled the crimson glow of his eyes as they flicked back and forth over the information that so captured his attention.

Eli sighed quietly, leaning back in his own chair, taking in the entire scene with an air of melancholy wistfulness.

Of course, the sigh did not go unnoticed.

"Is everything all right, Commander?"

"Yes." Eli glanced at Thrawn, finding those eyes now fixed on him, an eyebrow slightly raised. "Just...thinking."

Thrawn continued watching him, the eyebrow moving just a tiny bit higher.

A small smile tugged at Eli's mouth, and he let a shoulder rise and fall. "I guess I'm just...appreciating the moment."

Setting his own datapad down, Thrawn turned his chair in Eli's direction, steepling his fingers thoughtfully in front of his chest. "Is there a particular reason for this moment above any other?"

"Not necessarily," Eli admitted. "It just felt like one I would want to remember." He let his gaze drift across the room. "It feels peaceful, here together." He paused a moment. "And, well, there's a beauty to it as well. Maybe it’s the sunlight, reminding me of home. I don't know. It's hard to explain."

"The art of the moment."

Eli blinked, looking back at Thrawn. "Yeah, I guess so."

"I have seen several pieces of artwork from different cultures trying to catch such a moment," Thrawn explained quietly. "The qualities of such a moment do, of course, depend on the artist's tastes, background, and even beliefs."

Eli chuckled under his breath. No surprise that Thrawn would tie this to art and to understanding others through it. He shifted in his chair, throwing one leg over the other and crossing his arms over his chest. "So what does this say about me?" he asked with a sardonic smile.

Thrawn thought for a moment, his eyes narrowing slightly as he sat back as well. "You value quiet moments of intimacy with those close to you," he answered. "You enjoy the tranquility of being in a place where you can let your guard down without fear of judgment."

Eli raised his eyebrows and nodded thoughtfully. He really shouldn't be shocked by this anymore. "You may be right." The corner of Thrawn's mouth twitched upward, and Eli recognized the I-know-I'm-right look in his eyes. He laughed. "I do enjoy these moments," he said with his own smile. "And I enjoy being with you. Thank you."

Thrawn tilted his head. "For what, Commander?"

Eli laughed again, picking up his datapad and turning it back on. "For being you, Thrawn. For being you."


End file.
